The Most Unthinkable Friendship
by Norwegian Moonflower
Summary: What would happened if Sybil Trelawney, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became friends? Chaos would ensue on Hogwarts, and Dumbledore would pay dearly for his love for lemon drops.. Warning! SLASH HPDM The rating is because of the SLASH only


_Okay, this idea sort of popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I had to write it down to get it out of my head. The result wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself. Actually, I rather liked it._

_And for those who are waiting for my updates on my other stories, I'm sorry, but the plot bunnies are hiding and it seems I can't be able to find them…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, J K Rowling does!_

**The Most Unthinkable Friendship**

Up in the northern Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, professor Trelawney was scheming. No one of the student population or the staff would believe it possible for the Divination teacher to do so. Because no one but two knew her true self. They had a friendship where the three of them could be themselves in the presence of each other, as they couldn't in the presence of others.

Harry Potter had found the North Tower and its inhabitant by a coincidence in his second year at Hogwarts. He was on a mission to find the Ravenclaw common room so that he could fill it with green bunnies, but instead he found the Divination classroom. This was something he was not regretting. Especially since he found the Ravenclaw common room a week later and had indeed filled it with green bunnies. With purple dots. There had been tears when the Ravens found out. No one knew he was behind it.

But back to the Divination teacher. Yes, she was scheming. Because, just like Harry, professor Trelawney was a closet-Slytherin. She had been in Hufflepuff when she was a student at Hogwarts, but she had always known herself to be more of a Slytherin. Her newest plot was to make the Headmaster's lemon drops taste like vomit. She wasn't quite sure as to how to make it possible. She needed her plot-master. And he was soon to arrive. He was late because Peeves the Poltergeist was roaming the hallways.

"Sybil!" Harry smiled when he arrived. "How are you doing this fine afternoon?" Harry was now a seventh year student. He had grown into a fine young man, she saw. But she already knew he would. Because, contrary to popular belief, Sybil Trelawney was one heck of a Seer if she dared say so. Which she didn't, because using the word 'heck' would ruin her carefully built reputation.

"I am quite fine, my young friend," she answered in a misty voice. A moment of silence passed. Then they both broke into simultaneous laughter. The misty voice she used when talking to her classes had always been a bit of a joke between them. Harry had always had a hard time not to burst into laughter in her class, because only he could hear the hidden meaning under the words. And only he knew that she found the voice just as amusing that he did.

"Now, I think you should come here and help me with my plot," Sybil said and conjured a chair to Harry. Harry sat down and grabbed one of the bottles of butterbeer from the table. He looked at her. She was so different when she wasn't playing her part. She wore a pair of really worn jeans and a sweater that may have been yellow once, but was now more close to grey. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with her quill, and the huge glasses she normally wore were replaced with a pair of dark blue square framed glasses. She looked more like a favourite aunt than the batty fraud she pretended to be.

"What are you plotting now, my dearest Bill?" Harry asked teasingly. The nickname Bill had been quite a joke between the two of them. Ever since Harry had called her that when he was really drunk one time in his forth year. He had not been able to pronounce Sybil at the time.

"I will tell you if you stop using that dreadful name, as it is an insult to my person," Sybil said with an air of superiority. They then cracked up laughing again. They never truly found out why they laughed as much as they did, but they truly did enjoy it. It was only on these moments that they allowed themselves to laugh at silly jokes like this. Harry because he had to continue pretending to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Boy Who Lived. Sybil because she had to keep pretending to be the Fraud Divination Teacher, the Batty Friendless Woman and the Slightly Insane Seer. They thought they did quite good in hiding their true identities.

"I am plotting how to make Dumbledore's lemon drops taste vomit," she said earnestly. Harry contemplated this idea for a moment. Yes, it was a good idea. Maybe Dumbles would take the hint and stop asking every student if they wanted one of those horrid candies. Harry then started wondering if any student had ever accepted one? That he needed to find out. Just out of curiosity. At least he had enough of that.

"It is truly a good idea, but how do we make it happened?" he asked himself. "I think we need to call in an expert," he concluded. When Harry had been in his forth year, someone had found out about his true self, and about Sybils true self as well. But this someone didn't tell on them, he joined them. He had the same problem about having names to live up to. He couldn't laugh so people saw him at all. He was sorted into Slytherin, and was therefore the only complete Slytherin of them. He bore the name Slytherin Ice Prince, the Death Eater Son and the Heir to Malfoy Family. Yes, he was of course Draco Malfoy.

"Do you know when he will join us?" Sybil asked. Draco always came later than Harry. Why this was so, none of them knew, but Sybil suspected that it was because had to wait until the boys in his dormitory was asleep. He couldn't be seen sneaking out after all.

Just then Draco chose to appear. He walked as his normal arrogant self and looked at them as if they were the dirt on his shoe. This was a well-engraved act. But everyone could see that the Slytherin Ice Prince was handsome. He had stopped gluing his blonde hair to his head, and let it fall freely instead. His silver eyes mostly held that cold, heartless look, but once he was alone with his friends, they turned to warm and loving.

"Good evening, lowly peasant," he said with a 'holier than thou'-attitude. Then there were silence again, before they all broke into fits of laughter. The joke never got old among them. Harry had a hard time not laughing when Draco used that attitude on him in the hallways of Hogwarts. The only thing that stopped him, were the idea of what would happened if he did: Their cover would be broken. Their true identity would come out, and that wasn't supposed to happen before they decided that it would happen.

"Good evening to you too, Draco," Harry said as Draco pecked him on the cheek before sitting down on the chair Sybil had conjured next to him. Draco grabbed the last bottle of butterbeer and took a big mouthful. He always dropped his Slytherin façade when alone with them, and that meant etiquette too. Or maybe _especially_ etiquette.

Harry and Draco had been a couple since fifth year. They had planned their coming out for a while, but hadn't yet decided how they wanted to do it. Because when they came out, they wanted to do it properly. Meaning they wanted to do it big. People were going to notice and they were finally going to show people their true self. Trelawney had been a part of the planning. It was their only long-time scheme. They didn't know if they ever would go through with it, but the planning was fun anyway.

"So, what are my two favourite closet-Slytherins planning today?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew they were planning something. It was very obvious in the way Sybil had folded her hands in her lap, and Harry had that _shine_ in his eyes. Everyone else would have thought they were crazy, but Draco knew better. He _knew_ they were crazy. He had known ever since he became friends with them.

"We are pranking Dumbles again," Harry said. "We are going to give his lemon drops vomit taste." Draco grinned. He rather liked the idea. Every prank they pulled on Dumbledore was worth it. Dumbledore had been pranked awfully often the last three years, and no one knew who did it. Except the three geniuses who were behind it. They had beaten the Marauders record in no time, a feat they were immensely proud of. They had turned Dumbledore yellow, pink, neon pink, Slytherin-green, normal green, silver, black, three different shades of red, five different shades of blue, two different shades of orange, lilac, white, violet, purple, grey and all the aforementioned at the same time. They had stolen his lemon drops, changed the password to his office to "I hate candy", charmed all the armours in the castle to say "Good day, Gandalf" every time he passed, and made a small blue antelope follow him and sing "Blue Moon" for a whole week. They had done several other things, but that was the most important ones.

"I think I can come of with a few spells that can be used for that purpose," Draco said with a smirk. Harry and Sybil smirked back. Dumbledore would be unable to eat those horrible lemon drops in years if they got it like they wanted to.

_Soo… What do you say? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me!_

_And if any of you thought it was so good that you want to read more, tell me and I'll write the sequel that I have in my head!_

_And please, read and review "Living As Muggles"! I need someone to tell me what to do in the next chapters! I'm into Harry/Draco fics for the moment, and hardly read any Marauder fics at all!_


End file.
